À l'ombre des arbres
by LeanneMania
Summary: "Si seulement les hommes utilisaient plus leur tête que leurs muscles. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas tant d'orgueil... Putain, j'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait à ce crétin !" Reprend l'histoire à partir de l'examen de rang S.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Elle était là, étendue sous les érables, les bras en croix, à admirer les rayons du soleil danser sournoisement avec le feuillage des arbres et le vent. La brise jouait dans ses mèches éparses, faisait frémir ses longs cils, effleurait sa peau telle une caresse prometteuse.

Sur une branche, la mésange qu'elle espionnait depuis plus d'une demi-heure s'envola et vint lui picorer la main. Elle prit peur en entendant des pas s'approcher, s'enfuit dans les airs tandis qu'une ombre se penchait au-dessus de la femme.

– Vas-tu rester encore longtemps dans cette position ?

Deux yeux à la couleur de l'acier se figèrent dans le regard impatient de l'ombre. Il y eut un silence, puis un soupir. Les doigts de la femme remuèrent, caressèrent l'herbe grasse qui s'étendait sous eux. Elle se redressa lentement, attendit quelques minutes avant de se mettre sur ses pieds, encore chancelante.

– Notre train s'en va dans quinze minutes, il serait temps de se mettre en route, Vee.

– Tu aurais pu partir sans moi…

– Pour me faire sermonner par le Maitre en passant le pas de la porte ? Sans façon. Allez, bouge tes fesses !

L'interpellée marmonna quelques paroles avant d'emboîter le pas à son camarade. Elle avait presque oublié la sensation qui lui vrillait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle devait rentre de mission. Huit mois. Huit mois de torture pour terminer une quête absurde sans queue ni tête. Elle aurait dû le laisser se démerder cette fois-ci. Elle ne l'avait pas fait : trop bonne, trop conne. Enfin, au moins avait-elle pu dénicher quelque chose d'intéressant au cours de son voyage.

Vee grimpa dans le wagon, se laissa tomber sur la banquette et porta son regard sur l'extérieur, une main posée sur son bagage.

– Tu vas vraiment lui donner ça ?

Elle acquiesça sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

– Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles… souffla l'homme.

– C'est bien pour ça que tu es toujours célibataire, dragueur du dimanche.

– Excuse-moi, mais mes techniques de dragues sont parfaites ! C'est vous, les filles, qui êtes des chieuses à ne jamais savoir ce que vous voulez.

La femme gloussa, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, illuminant son visage et faisant apparaître les deux fossettes sur ses joues.

– Ça, ce sont des arguments de perdant.

– De toute manière, tu n'es pas mieux lotie que moi…

Vee se rembrunit, soupira, puis ferma les yeux.

– Je le sais.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi il a été expulsé.

Elle haussa les épaules. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui dire ? Il devait bien avoir une idée, il était loin d'être aveugle. La femme se mordit la lèvre en y songeant.

– J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt… je crève d'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure…

* * *

– Vee… Vee… Vénus Horeingam !

La femme se réveilla en sursaut, fusillant son camarade du regard. Bon dieu, qu'elle détestait ce nom ridicule. Furieuse, elle se redressa, s'empara de son bagage et sortit du train en se promettant de le tuer dès qu'ils seront à l'abri des regards. Elle lui emboîta le pas et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de la ville.

Le bâtiment avait quelque peu changé depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Plus grand peut-être que dans leurs souvenirs ou était-ce juste une impression ? L'homme poussa la porte, esquivant aussitôt une chaise qui venait de traverser le hall. Vee suivit le mouvement, soupirant d'exaspération tandis qu'une voix s'élevait depuis le bar.

– Bon retour, Sean, Vee !

– Salut, Mira !

Le calme retomba brusquement sur la guilde alors que tous les regards se posaient sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il disparut toutefois aussi rapidement qu'il s'était abattu sur l'assemblée, des cris de joie faisant trembler les murs du bâtiment. C'était vrai qu'il était plaisant de rentrer chez soi…

Vee traîna ses pieds jusqu'à une table où une tignasse bleue avait attiré son attention pendant que son camarade s'empressait de raconter à ceux qui voulaient entendre les détails de leur mission. La femme se laissa tomber sur le banc, son regard se porta ensuite sur l'exceed noir et un homme aux yeux sanguinaires. Elle haussa les sourcils.

– Gajil et Lili sont nouveaux à la guilde, expliqua Levy en posant son livre.

– Ah, c'est eux… Mira m'avait dit qu'il y avait eu pas mal de nouveaux au cours des derniers mois… Lisana aussi serait de retour, souffla la femme, un brin soulagé.

– Oui, elle est en mission avec Elfman pour le moment. Ça a été une surprise pour tout le monde…

– Tu m'étonnes…

Elle poussa vers la Mage des mots un paquet aussi volumineux que lourd d'un air distrait. Les yeux de Levy s'illuminèrent tandis qu'elle s'emparait du paquet et le défaisait. Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Vee. Il y avait au moins des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

– Z'êtes qui ?

– Vénus ! Bats-toi contre moi !

L'interpellée tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la guilde, foudroyant le Dragon Slayer du regard. Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et l'appeler Vee, nom de Dieu ! L'intervention ne sembla toutefois pas plaire au nouvel ami de Levy. L'homme aux yeux rouges se leva de son siège et leva son poing en direction de Natsu.

– Enfoirée de Salamandre ! J'étais en train de l'interroger !

– T'as un problème, boîte de conserve ?

Vee leva les yeux au ciel. Fairy Tail était toujours aussi bruyante malgré les changements apportés au bâtiment. L'esprit de la guilde restait le même… et la femme ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en exaspérer.

Une bagarre générale éclata et Erza si mêla peu de temps après. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme : elle avait presque envie de le rejoindre à son tour, presque. Toutefois, un groupe s'approcha de la table qu'elle occupait à présent avec Levy et l'exceed.

– Vee !

– Toujours là, Happy ?

– Aye sir !

Le regard acier de la femme se planta sur les deux femmes qui se tenaient devant elle. Une blonde aux yeux chocolat et une autre à la chevelure de la même couleur que la Mage des mots. Celle-ci referma son nouvel ouvrage à contrecœur pour faire les présentations.

La main caressant distraitement la tête de l'exceed bleu, Vee écoutait les dernières nouvelles concernant la guilde. Lucy avait rejoint Fairy Tail peu après son propre départ. Juvia et Gajil ont suivi, puis il y a eu Lili. Wendy et Carla étaient les dernières à y être entrées. Beaucoup de monde en si peu de temps.

Vee soupira discrètement, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main, la seconde continuant ses caresses sur la tête d'Happy qui dormait à poing fermé contre elle. Son attention dériva en direction de la table occupée par les Rajinshu. Son regard se perdit au loin, dans des souvenirs qu'il lui semblait être à des années-lumière. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Les hommes étaient-ils aussi stupides les uns que les autres ?

– Le Maître veut te voir, Vee… il est dehors

L'interpellée sortit de ses pensées, remercia Sean d'un signe de tête et se leva. Elle lui confia Happy et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Makarof s'était assis sur un banc, la bouteille de saké entre les jambes. Il leva la tête en entendant la femme s'approcher, puis lui tendit la bouteille. Vee s'en empara et but au goulot.

– Je ne peux pas le faire réintégrer la guilde, commença l'homme. Même s'il a changé…

– Je sais…

– Il n'avait pas de réelles mauvaises intentions…

– Je sais…

– Il voulait juste…

– Maître… je le sais. Vous avez fait la bonne chose et je suis certaine qu'il pense la même chose.

– Tu l'as vu ? se risqua l'homme.

La femme gloussa en lui rendant la bouteille d'alcool.

– Qui sait…

– Sean l'aurait déjà dit de toute manière, songea Makarof.

– Pourquoi poser la question dans ce cas ?

– Au cas où tu serais honnête.

La femme sourit. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Bien que toute la guilde eût été au courant pour la relation qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme, elle s'était entêtée à le nier. Quitte à créer une bagarre générale pour changer les sujets de conversations.

– L'examen approche. Vous avez choisi les épreuves ? Et les candidats ?

– À ce sujet, notre accord tient toujours ?

– Je ne serais pas là sinon. Bien que cela m'ennuie de devoir attendre jusqu'à la dernière épreuve…

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Fairy Tail. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment alors... voilà !**

 **Elle ne sera pas bien longue, elle reprend sommairement certains événements comme l'examen de rang S.**

 **Peut-être que je ferais une suite quand elle sera finie.**

 **En tout cas, elle compte déjà 4 chapitres.**

 **Le prochain arrivera peut-être d'ici la fin de la semaine... qui sait...**

 **Quelques reviews seraient appréciées ! :)**

 **Fran**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sa chambre à Fairy Hills n'avait absolument pas changé. Toutes ses affaires étaient exactement à l'endroit où elle les avait laissées. Seule la poussière avait disparu, signe que le ménage avait été fait régulièrement pendant son absence. De la récompense qu'elle avait touchée pour la quête, il ne restait plus grand-chose, les trois quarts ayant servi à payer les huit mois de loyers dus.

La femme referma la porte derrière elle, jeta son sac sur un fauteuil et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements poussiéreux tout en avançant vers la salle de bains. Elle fit couler l'eau, observant quelques secondes la baignoire se remplir bruyamment, y jeta deux boules effervescentes au parfum d'agrumes entêtant. D'un geste nonchalant, elle défit sa chevelure, observa son reflet dans le miroir. Un tatouage récent dissimulait une cicatrice sur sa hanche, la peau y était encore rougie.

Vee soupira en se glissant dans son bain, la chaleur de l'eau lui déclenchant de furieux frissons. Elle ferma les paupières, appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. C'était le pied de pouvoir se détendre chez elle. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder aussitôt, allant chercher ses plus vieux souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Le jour où elle avait rejoint la guilde, celui où elle avait décidé de faire de Levy sa sœur et celui où Sean était arrivé, des rêves pleins la tête, celui encore où elle était devenue une Mage de rang S.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer toutes ces années. Tendant la main, elle dirigea sa paume en direction du plafond et chuchota quelques mots. Un pentagramme pas plus grand qu'une noisette apparue et une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce.

À son réveil, l'eau du bain était froide et le soleil commençait à décliner. Elle enfila son pyjama, se laissa choir sur son lit. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle laissa une nouvelle fois ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne les bras de Morphée une seconde fois.

* * *

Levy repéra la chevelure couleur prune de son amie assise au bar. Elle s'empressa de la rejoindre et sourit en la voyant noircir une feuille à l'aide de sa plume, les sourcils froncés. Tout comme la Mage des mots, Vee était une passionnée de littérature et à l'heure actuelle, elle s'évertuait à traduire un ouvrage quelconque. Elle reposa sa plume après quelques minutes et repoussa son ouvrage.

– J'abandonne, souffla-t-elle, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Levy, je te le laisse, fais-toi plaisir !

La bleue gloussa en s'installant près d'elle.

– Et on ne se moque pas de ses aînés ! Tiens, tu n'es pas avec le type aux yeux rouges ? constata Vee en parcourant la salle des yeux. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous étiez devenus inséparables…

Levy s'empourpra, se mit à bégayer tandis que son amie la regarder s'emmêler dans ses paroles. Elle mentait toujours aussi mal quand il s'agissait de garçons. Ces derniers débarquèrent peu après dans la guilde, s'installant au bar à leur habitude. Mirajane s'empressa de poser un bol d'écrou devant le Dragon Slayer tandis que l'exceed engageait la conversation avec la Mage des mots. Vee se tourna vers la barmaid, songeuse.

– Sean n'est pas encore arrivé ? s'enquit-elle.

– Il est reparti hier soir pour une mission…

La blanche posa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer, riva son regard dans celui de son amie.

– Il te manque ?

Vee haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer encore ?

– Je trouvais juste ça étrange, il était si pressé de rentrer… et non, je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, Mira.

La femme eut l'air déçue et entreprit de ranger les verres qui traînaient sur le bar.

– Sean et Vee se connaissent depuis longtemps… c'est vrai qu'on pourrait se poser des questions, souffla Levy, tout sourire.

– Je te déconseille de t'aventurer sur ce sujet, au cas où il y aurait des fuites sur ton propre cas.

La Mage des mots grommela, foudroyant son amie du regard alors que celle-ci partait d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Jett et Droy vinrent trouver leur coéquipière peu après et l'équipe quitta la guilde une demi-heure plus tard pour une mission quelconque. Peu à peu, le bâtiment se vida, la plupart des mages s'empressant de trouver une courte quête qu'ils auraient finie d'ici le lendemain.

Vee sortit de la guilde au début de l'après-midi, ne supportant pas plus longtemps le calme inhabituel qui y régnait. Elle s'éclipsa dans le parc de Magnolia, s'installa sur un banc et observa les passants se pavaner sous le soleil brûlant. Elle grimaça en remarquant les nombreux couples qui profitaient de la journée pour vagabonder dans la ville. Un visage familier lui revint en mémoire, elle le chassa avec empressement de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il refusait de disparaître. Pire que tout, il semblait même se rapprocher.

La femme se lança alors dans un duel de regard, plongeant ses yeux acier dans ceux émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Elle flancha toutefois au bout de quelques minutes. Ce souvenir était aussi coriace que la personne en elle-même. Minute, depuis quand les souvenirs sont aussi réalistes ?

Vee ouvrit la bouche, prête à l'apostropher, mais se ravisa. Elle se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et le dévisagea tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés.

– Tu es gonflé, finit-elle par souffler, espérant presque qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, observant les nuages défiler dans le ciel azur. Le temps s'écoula lentement, les deux mages ne prononçant pas un seul mot. Vee se mit à fixer ses mains : une manucure ferait du bien à ses ongles. Elle y mettrait peut-être du vernis. Du jaune serait bien…

Ses pommettes rosirent légèrement alors qu'elle jurait entre ses dents. Du jaune, évidemment. De toutes les couleurs, elle devait automatiquement penser à celle-ci !

– Le vieux t'en a parlé ?

La femme écarquilla les yeux, levant son regard inquisiteur sur le visage renfermé de l'homme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres face à la petite victoire : il prenait la parole en premier. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air qu'elle voulut nonchalant, posa sa tête dans sa main.

– Ça t'inquiète ce que je peux en penser ?

– Pas le moins du monde.

Vee serra les dents. Quel emmerdeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là de toute façon, n'avait-il pas quitté la ville ? Elle aurait pourtant cru qu'il ne resterait pas à Magnolia après avoir été exclu de la guilde. Un soupir passa les lèvres de la femme. Les hommes, tous des idiots incompréhensibles… et dire que les femmes étaient celles qui étaient réputées pour être compliquées.

Elle lâcha un soupir à fendre le cœur, ferma les yeux et les ouvrit presque aussitôt en sentant qu'elle s'appuyait sur quelque chose. Son visage s'enflamma et elle s'écarta vivement du mage assit à ses côtés. Ce dernier la dévisagea un instant, ouvrit la bouche pour parler. La femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu voulais quoi ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel.

– Je passais par là, c'est tout…

Elle l'entendit ricaner, discrètement. Il se foutait d'elle en plus !

– Tu vas finir par faire une syncope à ce rythme, tu sais ?

– La ferme, imbécile !

– Ce n'est pas un langage approprié pour une fille qui porte le nom d'une déesse, se moqua-t-il.

Vee le foudroya du regard. Elle tendit la main et il s'empressa de la repousser alors qu'un pentagramme commençait à apparaître. Peu importe la magie qu'elle utiliserait cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Son geste déplu à la femme qui se leva brusquement du banc.

– Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je rentre.

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons, prenant le chemin de la guilde. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, une main se refermant autour de son poignet. Elle fit volte-face pour apostropher le coupable, son sermon mourut au fond de sa gorge. Elle avait presque oublié la saveur de ses lèvres…

Les doigts de la femme glissèrent sur la joue de l'homme, remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux où ils disparurent, engloutis par la crinière couleur blé. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait s'accrocher désespérément à lui, mais elle se dégagea, le souffle court et l'esprit embrumé par des millions de pensées chaotiques.

Il la vit déglutir, passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, un air confus peint sur le visage. Il avait réussi à la chambouler, peut-être même plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Elle se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, inspira profondément, se pinça les lèvres, incapable de reprendre complètement contenance.

L'homme enfouit ses mains au fond de ses poches, tourna les talons après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Il n'entendit pas le cœur de Vee lui crier toutes les insultes existantes.

Lorsque Levy rentra de mission, elle retrouva son amie avachie sur le bar, jouant avec une bouteille de saké vide. Cana l'avait rejoint dans sa beuverie et les cadavres de fûts traînés autour d'elle. La Mage des mots interrogea la barmaid du regard qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Soudain, Vee se redressa sur sa chaise, frappant le comptoir à l'aide de sa bouteille.

– La prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui refais le portrait à cet imbécile d'éclair !

La Mage glissa de son tabouret, ivre morte. Elle fut raccompagnée à sa résidence par une Cana dans un piteux état, les deux se plaignant du traitement des hommes et de leur stupidité.

Levy poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur, croisa le regard de Mirajane et haussa les épaules. Non, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé durant la journée pour que Vee décide de se mettre à boire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec un certain Mage manipulant la foudre, mais comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer autant ? La femme allait pourtant très bien quand elle l'avait laissé le matin même.

La Mage des mots partit s'installer à la table du Dragon Slayer de fer, sortit un lourd livre de ses bagages et reprit sa lecture. Elle devrait quand même remercier Vee pour lui avoir déniché pareil ouvrage. Elle le ferait certainement le lendemain, quand celle-ci se serait remise de sa cuite et qu'elle serait d'humeur plus ou moins agréable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Vee se réveilla avec une migraine horrible le lendemain. Elle était couchée en travers de son lit, encore vêtue de ses vêtements imprégnés de l'odeur aigre d'alcool. Ses chaussures avaient, elles, disparu. Elle devait les avoir perdues en chemin, tant pis.

Nauséeuse, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bains, retira les habits qu'elle roula en boule et jeta dans un coin de la pièce. La femme se glissa, non sans peine, dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau. Le froid la réveilla, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle se montre ainsi en publique. Elle passa sa journée dans sa chambre, écroulée sous son édredon, priant pour qu'on cesse de jouer du tambour à ses tempes.

Sean débarqua dans la chambre en fin d'après-midi. Son rire fit sursauter son amie tandis qu'il soulevait la couverture pour la démasquer.

– Tu es vraiment minable quand tu bois !

Quelque chose le heurta de plein fouet. Le mage passa au travers de la fenêtre qui se répara aussitôt. Putain d'humeur aussi…

* * *

Tous les membres de la guilde étaient rassemblés dans la pièce, attendant le verdict du Maître. À côté de ce dernier trônaient Mirajane, Erza et Gildartz. Vee s'était éclipsée au bar, jouant avec son cocktail d'un air distrait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la Mage des mots être prononcé. Elle avait atteint le niveau pour être une mage de rang S, c'était assez surprenant.

Sa bonne humeur de nouveau retrouvée, elle lui adressa un signe de tête lorsque la bleue se tourna dans sa direction. Le visage de Levy se décomposa bien rapidement toutefois à l'annonce qui suivit l'énumération des candidats : si elle devait affronter un mage de rang S, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Elle n'en aurait pas non plus face aux autres aspirants. Vee eut un air désolé tandis que Natsu semblait emballé à l'idée de pouvoir affronter Gildartz. Qui aimerait l'affronter, nom de Dieu ?

Vee vida sa coupe d'un trait, grimaçant en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. À ses côtés, Sean éloigna les bouteilles, un pansement sur le nez. Pas question qu'elle pète une durite parce qu'elle sera de nouveau saoule.

La mage n'y porta toutefois pas réellement d'attention, son regard fixé sur Jett et Droy qui se disputaient le droit d'être le partenaire de la bleue. Ces deux-là étaient toujours aussi collants et étouffants. Elle fut toutefois surprise de l'initiative de Gajil et elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en constant les quelques rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de son amie. Qu'elle vienne après ça lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux !

– Minute, interrompit Grey. Vee ne participe pas ? C'est pourtant une mage de rang S elle aussi…

– Moi je suis la cerise sur le gâteau ! répliqua cette dernière, joyeuse. Son regard se posa sur son coéquipier et elle le poussa de sa chaise à coup de pied.

– Vire tes idées salaces de ta tête !

* * *

Dans son dos, Mirajane gloussa. Ça pouvait porter à confusion… La barmaid esquiva de justesse ladite chaise, souriant malgré la bagarre qui venait de se déclencher dans la salle. L'examen promettait d'être mouvementé.

Vee se laissa aller contre un tronc d'arbre, observant les jeux d'ombres sur le sol créé par le soleil et le vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Il faisait chaud, trop au goût de la femme. Elle était finalement heureuse de ne pas avoir à affronter un quelconque candidat par cette chaleur. Cela aurait été une torture.

Elle inspira lentement, abreuvant ses poumons d'air et humant l'étrange parfum régnant sur l'Île de Tenrô. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi détendue. La terre sainte de la guilde avait, sans aucun doute, quelque chose d'unique qu'elle ignorait encore.

La première épreuve devait avoir commencé depuis peu. Vee laissa son esprit vagabonder de candidat en candidat. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se remémorait du partenaire de la Mage des mots. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ? Même si rien n'avait été avoué jusqu'à présent, il était clair que ça couvait dans le cœur des deux jeunes gens. La femme se surprit à parier sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à finir ensemble.

Une branche craqua, attira son attention. Vee redressa la tête, ses yeux épiant chaque buisson, chaque ombre à la recherche de ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Une silhouette apparut entre les arbres. La femme haussa les sourcils en se redressant. Que venait-il faire ici ? Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'être sûr cette île. Plissant les yeux, elle se redressa lentement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il se tienne devant elle, elle pourrait tenir sa promesse plus tôt que prévu.

L'homme baissa les yeux sur le pentagramme qui était apparu sous lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, fronça les sourcils, incapable de bouger. Un sourire emplit de sadisme étira les lèvres de la femme qui lui faisait face. Trois autres pentagrammes apparurent : au-dessus, à sa droite et à sa gauche. Deux autres suivirent, se plaçant derrière et devant lui. Oui, elle était vraiment décidée à lui refaire le portrait.

Le Dragon Slayer grimaça, sentant l'air se comprimer autour de ses membres, maltraitant ses muscles, ses os et sa chair. L'éclair qu'il libéra fit disparaître les cercles magiques et la pression de l'air autour de lui redevint normale. Face à lui, Vee se pinçait les lèvres, le rouge aux joues et les sourcils froncés. Comme si ça allait être aussi facile de se venger.

L'homme s'élança. Si elle voulait jouer à ça…

– Shield ! s'empressa de souffler la Mage.

Le bouclier se brisa au contact du poing du Dragon Slayer. Vee battit des bras un instant avant de tomber sur les fesses. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il la soulevait de terre, l'attrapant par le col.

– Faut vraiment que t'améliore ton corps à corps, il laisse à désirer…

– Je me disais la même chose…

La femme posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, sourit. L'impulsion lui fit lâcher sa prise et l'envoya heurter l'arbre à quelques mètres derrière lui. La Mage tira sur son habit, soupira en voyant à quel point il était froissé à présent. Elle esquiva l'attaque plus par instinct que par connaissance. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir.

Son bouclier se brisa une nouvelle fois, mais l'homme fut surpris d'en découvrir un autre juste derrière. Souriante, la femme négligea toutefois ses jambes. Elle fut balayée comme une poupée de chiffon et rencontra une seconde fois le sol. Le Dragon Slayer se pencha au-dessus d'elle, provoquant de nouvelles rougeurs sur ses joues.

– Tu as eu ta dose ? s'enquit-il, moqueur.

Le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui adressa fit grandir son sourire et il s'écarta, évitant facilement la nuée d'aiguilles sortant d'un nouveau pentagramme. Elles disparurent peu après, n'ayant pas atteint leur cible. Une nouvelle slave s'enfonça toutefois dans le sol, à l'endroit même où l'homme se tenait une demi-seconde plus tôt.

Vee jura, maudissant le Dragon Slayer dont le sourire narquois ne quittait pas les lèvres. Ça l'amusait. Comme si elle avait la moindre chance contre lui. Elle avait beau être une mage de rang S, dès l'instant où il passait à l'offensive, elle n'avait que très peu de chance de pouvoir le toucher. Le corps à corps, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

La femme frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, fit pivoter sa main droite. L'homme fronça les sourcils, observant les trois cercles mauves s'encastrer l'un dans l'autre.

– Thousand moons…

L'attaque se dissipa sous le regard surpris de la Mage, la foudre ayant heurté de plein fouet les pentagrammes avant qu'ils ne soient au point. Le Dragon Slayer passa une main dans ses cheveux, avança jusqu'à ce que le parfum de pamplemousse obscurcisse totalement son odorat, soupira.

– T'as fini ?

– Non ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici en plus !

Il encra son regard émeraude dans l'acier des yeux de la femme, s'amusant des rougeurs qui revenaient prendre d'assaut ses pommettes. C'était si facile de lui faire tourner la tête. Vee laissa un soupir à fendre le cœur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête, refusant de se perdre une seconde de plus dans la contemplation de son vis-à-vis. Encore un seul regard et elle aurait définitivement perdu cette partie.

– Si le Maître apprend que tu es là… tenta-t-elle.

– Il ne l'apprendra que si tu le lui dis…

La Mage ouvrit la bouche, le foudroyant du regard. Sa tirade mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. Ah. Elle venait de perdre la partie…

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la joue de l'homme, effleurèrent le bas de sa cicatrice. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et il scella leurs lèvres, son bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de la femme. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. Les idées embrumées, Vee inspira fébrilement, refusant d'affronter une nouvelle fois ses yeux.

Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre l'imposant torse du Dragon Slayer, ferma ses paupières et se laissa un instant porter par la vague de chaleur qui envahissait son ventre et la musique endiablée de son sang battant à ses tempes. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que les doigts de l'homme se glissaient dans les mèches de la Mage. Celle-ci releva la tête, attira son visage vers le sien et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne avec avidité.

Elle se sentit soulever de terre, les mains du Dragon Slayer s'étant emparées de ses cuisses. Vee enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Mage, soupira plaintivement alors que son dos rencontrait l'écorce drue d'un érable. Sans qu'elle n'y prête réellement d'attention, leurs vêtements tombèrent l'un après l'autre sur l'herbe, laissant chaque parcelle de peau à la mercie de la brise. Un rire narquois la tira toutefois de son nuage cotonneux et enivrant.

– Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

– À fleurs, vraiment ? Je m'attendais à de la dentelle, moi.

Les joues de la femme s'empourprèrent et elle frappa le torse de l'homme avec son point. Son geste provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire suivit d'un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration, l'observant retirer sans trop de délicatesse son sous-vêtement. Vee posa sa tête contre le tronc, peinant à retenir ses gémissements. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans les cheveux de l'homme, elle resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle savourait les sensations que les mains et la bouche du Dragon Slayer sur son épiderme provoquaient.

Le sein gauche de la Mage dans la main, l'homme happa le bout de chair rose qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. De nouveau, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres en entendant les plaintes sensuelles de la femme. Malaxant sa proie, il s'acharna sur le mamelon entre ses lèvres, le coinçant entre ses doigts avant d'y passer sa langue. Le corps de la femme s'arqua contre lui et elle tira inconsciemment sur ses cheveux, déclenchant chez son amant un froncement de sourcils à peine perceptible.

Vee regagna le sol quelques minutes plus tard, les seins meurtris par les assauts incessants. Le souffle court, elle riva son regard dans celui du Dragon Slayer. C'était peu dire qu'il était fier de l'effet qu'il faisait. Elle pesta, plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction, parcourut son torse de ses mains si minuscule jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent son pantalon. Le vêtement rejoignit les autres sur le sol, tout comme celui qu'il dissimulait. L'homme empoigna l'une des fesses de la femme, la pressa, se délectant de sa fermeté.

Il la coucha sur l'herbe, l'embrassant fiévreusement, ses doigts partant à la découverte de son temple. Ses gémissements se répercutèrent contre les arbres et il pria un instant pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Après tout, l'examen pour le titre de Mage de rang S avait lieu sur cette île et il ne connaissait pas les épreuves que les candidats devaient affronter. Et s'ils se dirigeaient tous vers eux ?

Les réflexions de l'homme furent interrompues par les plaintes erratiques de la femme. Les sensations étaient grisantes, ses pensées n'avaient plus rien de cohérentes. Seul le nom de son amant était clair dans son esprit. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la Mage, y laissa une marque violacée avec satisfaction, ses doigts préparant minutieusement Vee pour la suite de ce combat obscène.

– Luxus… souffla-t-elle en remuant son bassin contre lui.

Il happa ses lèvres, écarta ses cuisses d'un geste un peu brusque et se glissa entre elles. Vee se contracta, griffant sournoisement son dos alors qu'il peinait à passer la résistance de son hymen. Une larme roula sur la joue de la femme, parfait reflet des quelques gouttes qui teintèrent l'herbe d'une couleur rouge.

Posant son front contre le sien, il attendit patiemment d'avoir son feu vert. Il entama ses va-et-vient alors qu'elle commençait à remuer sous lui, laissant quelques soupirs lascifs résonner à ses oreilles. Une main sur sa taille, il embrassa son cou, se délectant des gémissements qu'elle poussait à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Lentement, la cadence de ses mouvements s'accéléra et sa respiration chaotique se mêla au chant obscène de son amante. Il grogna en sentant Vee se resserrer autour de lui, sa tête partant en arrière, ses gémissements ayant pris encore de l'ampleur. L'homme atteignit le sommet de son plaisir peu après sa compagne.

Le Dragon Slayer posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la Mage, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Les doigts de la femme vinrent caresser ses cheveux, doucement, affectueusement.

– Je te laisse gagner cette manche, souffla-t-elle.

Luxus esquissa un sourire, mordit son sein.

– Comme si j'allais perdre les prochaines fois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La femme soupira de bien-être, étendue sur l'herbe, sa peau laissée à la mercie du soleil ardent. La brise continuait de souffler, laissant la sensation que la chaleur n'était pas si accablante malgré les gouttes de sueur qui avaient perlé sur son épiderme. Elle se tourna sur le côté, se logeant contre la personne qui lui jouait dans les cheveux depuis une dizaine de minutes. Sa jambe passa par-dessus celle de l'homme, sa tête se nicha dans son torse. Dommage qu'ils se soient rhabillés. Elle aurait aimé sentir le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

Au loin, un bruit la tira de ses songes et la Mage se redressa lentement sur son séant, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Un trait se dessina dans le ciel azur. Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva aussitôt, suivit par son compagnon.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle, prenant aussitôt la direction du campement établi par les membres de la guilde.

Son avancée fut brusquement interrompue, Luxus la tira en arrière, fronçant les sourcils en observant les arbres un peu plus loin. Vee se serait offusquée de ce geste si elle n'avait pas compris ce que signifiait un air si sérieux. La Mage se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, scrutant les alentours, prêtant attention au moindre son qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Les silhouettes se découpèrent de l'ombre, se déplaçant sereinement. L'emblème sur leurs vêtements fit froncer les sourcils aux amants. Qu'est-ce qu'une guilde noire pouvait faire sur la terre sacrée de Fairy Tail ?

– J'ai l'impression qu'on a dérangé quelques fées.

– C'est dommage, c'est leur dernier rendez-vous amoureux…

Vee se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Depuis combien de temps les observaient-ils ? Elle avait été si absorbée par sa discussion avec le Dragon Slayer qu'elle avait complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient. Le rouge aux joues, elle jeta un coup d'œil au Mage. Impassible, celui-ci observait les deux personnes qui leur faisaient face. Nul doute qu'il avait déjà en tête de les faire parler.

– Grimoire Heart, souffla la femme, encrant son regard acier dans celui de ses adversaires. Vous avez beau être une puissante guilde noire, vous ne faites pas le poids ici. Vous avez du culot pour profaner notre terre sainte avec votre présence.

Un ricanement lui parvint aux oreilles et elle grimaça. Cette voix l'énervait déjà. Soupirant, elle repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant l'imposante boucle, impressionnante représentation d'un dragon couleur or. À ses côtés, les lèvres de Luxus s'étirèrent légèrement.

– Tu ne leur laisses même pas une chance de nous montrer ce qu'ils savent faire ?

– Non, ils m'ont frustrée. J'étais bien avant qu'ils ne se pointent.

Les Mages noirs passèrent à l'offensive sans prévenir, souhaitant profiter d'un effet de surprise, déjà certain de leur victoire. Ils s'écrasèrent violemment sur le sol, un pentagramme au-dessus d'eux. Trois autres apparurent de part et d'autre, modifiant l'atmosphère, réduisant drastiquement l'oxygène des adversaires, les conduisant lentement à l'asphyxie.

– Billion breaths, souffla Vee, une main portée à ses lèvres.

– C'est plutôt sadique comme magie, remarqua le Dragon Slayer, les mains dans les poches.

– Tu désapprouves mes méthodes ? Je peux l'utiliser sur toi aussi, si tu veux.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

– Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Je te perturbe bien trop.

– L… la ferme ! s'offusqua Vee, le rouge aux joues.

L'homme ricana. Il marquait encore un point. Il s'apprêtait à repousser le bras de la femme lorsque la magie de celle-ci s'effaça, libérant les Mages noirs. Vee haussa les sourcils, observant les deux silhouettes se relever péniblement, une main sur la gorge.

– J'imagine qu'ils n'auraient pas perdu conscience aussi facilement, souffla-t-elle, à peine contrariée.

Quelque chose s'agrippa à sa cheville. La Mage blanchit soudainement, baissant les yeux sur l'être gluant qui remontait le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa cuisse. Le cri perçant qu'elle poussa vrilla les tympans de son compagnon. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle le suppliait de lui retirer l'insecte trop imposant à son goût. Soupirant, Luxus tendit la main, s'apprêtant à s'exécuter. Vee le repoussa brusquement. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses, le regard quelque peu vitreux. Des gouttes de sueurs apparurent sur le front de la femme au fur et à mesure que la créature grossissait, solidement accrochée à la cuisse de sa victime.

La foudre frappa l'insecte, le carbonisant et l'éjectant à plusieurs mètres de la Mage. Celle-ci fut toutefois incapable de se relever immédiatement, les jambes parcourues de légers spasmes. De nouveau, un ricanement s'éleva, attirant leur attention. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête en direction des membres de Grimoire Heart. Une troisième personne les avait rejoints. Le parfait sosie de Vee, à l'exception du visage inexistant totalement manquant.

Le Dragon Slayer esquissa un sourire, fit craquer ses doigts. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait un véritable affrontement entre Vee et lui, c'était l'occasion. La copie se mit en position, imitant à la perfection la magie de la femme. Comme un peu plus tôt, l'air à l'intérieur de l'espace créé par les cercles magiques s'appauvrit avant de disparaître totalement. Bien que graduelle, la réduction d'oxygène se fit plus brutalement que la première fois. L'éclair que l'homme envoya sur les pentagrammes provoqua un nuage de poussière qui vint engloutir les cinq adversaires. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons avec violence, faisant ciller l'homme. Vee utilisait vraiment une magie horrible.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de tergiverser, la copie préparant une nouvelle attaque. Elle fut toutefois projetée une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Luxus tourna la tête en direction de la femme qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes un fin filet de sang coulait le long de sa cuisse, là où l'insecte s'était agrippé. Vee avait l'air furieuse. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sifflait :

– Tu as du culot, pétasse. Utiliser ma magie !

– Tu t'insultes toi-même, tu sais ?

– La ferme, blondinet !

L'homme la foudroya du regard. Sale caractère. Il haussa les sourcils en l'entendant souffler :

– Je te laisse les deux gugusses, tu devrais être reconnaissant.

– Dis plutôt que tu serais incapable de les affronter, répliqua Luxus, un brin moqueur.

La femme marmonna quelques insultes avant de reporter son attention sur sa copie. Elle clopina jusqu'à elle, l'observa attentivement avant de faire un bond en arrière en apercevant le pentagramme luisant d'une lueur lugubre se dessiner sous ses pieds. Sa jambe droite s'affaissa alors qu'elle se réceptionnait, l'obligeant à mettre un genou à terre. Cette saleté d'insecte lui avait pris plus de force que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Vee colla ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Elle allait en finir rapidement.

* * *

Luxus soupira, observant les deux mages de Grimoire Heart qui gisaient sur le sol à ses pieds. Une fois qu'on avait compris comment contrer leur magie, ils étaient ridiculement faibles. Les battre n'aurait pas dû lui prendre autant de temps. D'un geste brusque, il empoigna le premier par le col et le souleva de terre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient incapables de faire le moindre geste, ils devraient être plus ouverts à la conversation.

Le secouant légèrement, il entreprit de commencer son interrogatoire quand une branche craqua près de lui. Le Dragon Slayer tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit, haussant les sourcils en apercevant la silhouette menue de la Mage. Couverte de bleus et de coupures, elle se traînait jusqu'à lui, l'air bougon. Sans doute n'arrivait-elle pas à croire qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à se débarrasser de sa propre copie.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'érable sous lequel elle était allongée un peu plus tôt, geignit en sentant une douleur aiguë parcourir sa jambe et remonter dans son dos. Laissant libre cours à ses pensées, elle posa sa tête contre l'écorce, riva son regard dans celui de l'homme qui la rejoignait d'un pas nonchalant. Elle entendait déjà sa remarque acerbe résonner à ses oreilles, mais il ne la prononça pas.

– Tu peux te lever ? s'enquit-il.

– Tu me prends pour qui ? pesta la femme en se relevant péniblement.

– Tu peux parler de mon ego… tu n'es guère mieux.

Vee esquissa un sourire, s'appuya contre le tronc.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendue être parfaite.

– En effet… les femmes parfaites ne mettent plus de sous-vêtements à fleurs à ton âge.

La mage s'empourpra, le menaça de son index.

– La ferme ! Un homme qui se respecte ne passe pas son temps à parler ouvertement de la lingerie d'une femme !

– Une femme qui se respecte ne porterait pas de pareilles horreurs.

Le Dragon Slayer émit un rire narquois, arrêtant le poing de la femme avant qu'il ne touche son visage. Il n'eut aucun mal à la repousser, s'amusant de l'air furieux peint sur le visage de sa camarade. Il la libéra lorsque ses traits se détendirent, l'observant fermer les yeux quelques secondes et inspirer profondément. Elle encra son regard acier dans le sien, s'empara soudainement de son col et le força à s'incliner dans sa direction. Vee soupira de contentement en pressant ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Ses doigts filèrent dans ses cheveux, caressant ses joues au passage. Luxus enroula son bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant leur corps, faisant danser leurs langues jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle.

Le souffle court et l'esprit chamboulé, la femme s'écarta légèrement et déglutie. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les lèvres de son amant avec douceur, admirant leur texture et gravant leur saveur dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Silencieusement, ils prirent instinctivement la direction du vaisseau de Grimoire Heart, se guidant grâce à l'impressionnante accumulation de magie qui s'en dégageait. Ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas, mais étaient certains que quoi qu'ils arrivent, toute la guilde devait converger vers cet endroit.


End file.
